


under the moonlight

by iridescence (10softbot)



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Feelings, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10softbot/pseuds/iridescence
Summary: It's a quiet kind of night that they don’t get to have too often. Sunwoo's head is a comfortable weight on his shoulder, and Jacob thinks he could stay like this until the sun starts rising and setting again.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 19
Kudos: 90





	under the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> another wip wednesday... another fic from yours truly... apologies for any typos that might've slipped even after a read-through, will eventually catch them. posting this right now in honor of the suncob crumbs we got on today's vlive... life is good
> 
> don't translate or repost without permission, you know the deal

“Do you ever wish you could stop time?” Sunwoo asks as he puts his bottle down, kicking the grass under his feet. “Or maybe slow things down a little.”

Under the moonlight, his features can barely be seen, though the bags under his eyes are dark enough to let everyone know just how tired he is. His hair, still sweaty from practice and a few shades darker than it was a couple weeks ago, sticks to his forehead in a way that must not be comfortable by any means, but he doesn’t care to push it away.

“Yeah,” Jacob answers, simple, his voice getting carried away by the wind when he looks up at the starry night sky above them. This isn’t the first time Jacob has found himself making his way to the rooftop of their company’s building late at night, with Sunwoo trailing soundlessly behind him, and it certainly won’t be the last. It’s not the first time he finds himself with Sunwoo's head resting on his shoulder, and he really wishes they could do this more often. “I think that would be nice.”

It's a quiet kind of night that they don’t get to have too often, their worries being washed away by bottles of soju that sit by their sides, between their legs, by their feet. Jacob has just opened his third one while Sunwoo still works his way through his first, not yet quite used to the burning feeling of alcohol sliding down his throat.

These days, life feels like it is happening on fast forward. They don’t get much time to rest, let alone sleep, always running against the clock to perfect their skills and learn new things. Most days are so tiring they usually go to bed with aching muscles and pounding headaches, but Jacob thinks it’s alright.

This is the life they chose to live, anyway.

Jacob drops his gaze from the stars to Sunwoo, to his hands tightly holding the bottle. His hands that are now worn from years of practice, of wiping the sweat from his brows, fingers calloused from praying the guitar, strumming chord after chord until he gets the melody right. It’s a reminder of what it means to be an idol, that their bodies are constantly beaten up for this job of theirs.

Jacob knows how mentally taxing it can be, to practice tirelessly and still not feel like it’s enough. But then he will join Sunwoo, brings out his own guitar and plays along with him until a smile starts tugging on the corners of Sunwoo's lips, and it’s then that Jacob knows that things are okay.

Sunwoo's head is a comfortable weight on his shoulder, and Jacob thinks he could stay like this until the sun starts rising and setting again.

Sunwoo, probably feeling Jacob's eyes on him, looks up at him then. Jacob waits with bated breath, watching as Sunwoo's gaze falls from his eyes to his lips and lingers there for a second too long. Jacob can feel his own heart beating at his pulse point when Sunwoo starts moving, slow, like he is unsure of what to do next.

But Jacob has been waiting for this, had expected it to happen sooner and not so much later, when Sunwoo started shying away from his lingering touches. He holds still as Sunwoo leans in and presses his lips against his, soft and chaste and everything that Sunwoo is, scared that if he so much as breathes the wrong way he will scare the boy away.

He can feel the quickening of his heart, inaudible to anyone else but so loud in his ears, his own fingers digging into the glass of the soju bottle he has in his hands. Jacob wants to touch, wants to curl a hand on the back of Sunwoo's neck to pull him closer, maybe deepen the kiss a little, but instead he lets Sunwoo decide what it is that he wants.

But Sunwoo is pulling away as fast as he leaned in, and when Jacob looks down at his face he thinks he can see a faint blush coloring his cheeks.

“I’m sorry,” Sunwoo apologizes, resting his head on Jacob's shoulder again, eyes still shut. There is a frown settling between his brows, his tongue licking over his lips nervously – Jacob wants to think he's trying to feel the aftertaste of his lips on his. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.”

Jacob brings a hand up and brushes Sunwoo's hair away from his face, touch so featherlike and tender Sunwoo leans into it. Sunwoo still has his eyes closed, though his features are much softer now, the lack of lighting concealing the harsh lines of tiredness on his face. Jacob is the one who leans in this time, who presses his lips against Sunwoo’s and feels his heart skip a beat at how plush his lips are against his.

Sunwoo sighs like relief washes over him, like he finally realizes he didn’t do anything worth apologizing for. Jacob wants to kiss all his worries away, wants to tell Sunwoo that everything is going to be okay, that he doesn’t have to carry all his burdens on his own.

And he tells him all that in hushed whispers, in between kisses, setting his bottle aside so he can cup Sunwoo's face with both hands, pulling him just a little closer. Sunwoo's hand comes up to his chest, resting right above his heart as his fingers curl into Jacob's shirt, like he is trying to ground himself, convince himself that this is real.

Jacob gently pushes Sunwoo down until he has his back flat against the grass, just so he will get Sunwoo to look up at him again. When they break the kiss, the rise and fall of Sunwoo's chest as he tries to catch his breath is almost entrancing, but even more so than that it’s the way his eyes seem to hold the world, so large Jacob feels he could easily get lost in them.

And, oh, Jacob loves the way blood colors his cheeks – from the alcohol, from the kiss, he can’t really tell. It makes him feel a little weak at the knees, and he is glad they are already on the floor. Sunwoo's grip on his shirt tightens, and when Jacob looks him in the eyes again, he can see a hint of nerves flashing in them.

The smile that falls on his lips is an easy and reassuring one.

“We don’t have to do anything more than this,” his voice is almost too soft to be heard, soothing in the best way he can manage. “I won’t do anything that you don’t want me to, Sunwoo.”

Sunwoo tugs on his shirt, pulling him down until their foreheads touch. Jacob can feel his warm breath fanning against his face, can feel the way it comes out shaky as his fingers tighten around his shirt. He wants to bend down to kiss him so bad, but instead he waits.

“I want to kiss you,” Sunwoo's voice is almost a murmur, his lids fluttering closed as he takes a deep breath. Jacob watches him close, watches the way the red on his cheeks deepen just a little bit. “Want you close to me.”

Jacob gives him as much, lays on his chest and kisses him again, just as softly as the first time. Sunwoo sighs against his lips and loosens his grip on his shirt, allowing his hands to fall to Jacob's hips. They’re not gripping, not in one bit demanding; instead, Sunwoo only holds him there, like he is trying to make sure Jacob won’t run away.

“How long have you been waiting to do this?” Jacob asks, trailing his kisses from Sunwoo's lips to his cheek, his skin soft and warm under his lips.

“Too long,” Sunwoo answers, still quiet, fingers digging into his hips a bit. He runs his palms from his hips to his lower back, then up until he is hugging Jacob close. Jacob can feel Sunwoo's heart beating against his chest – fast but steady. “I didn’t want to weird you out.”

Jacob almost wants to laugh, but he also doesn’t want to be rude. He knows where Sunwoo's insecurity comes from – being under the spotlight day and night wears you down, leaves you grasping at straws when it comes to relationships. Jacob doesn’t blame Sunwoo for keeping it down, because despite being a little bolder himself, he, too, hadn’t dared to make the first move.

It always feels like walking on thin ice. Right now, however, it doesn’t.

Right now, Jacob welcomes Sunwoo's warmth with open arms as Sunwoo pulls him close, as he presses his lips against his and softly asks Jacob to kiss him again. When Sunwoo parts his lips for him, Jacob feels like his heart doesn’t fit in his chest, overflowing with unspoken feelings as Sunwoo spills his heart out for him.

Jacob wants to tell him all his secrets, wants to pour his heart’s contents into his mouth, wants to kiss Sunwoo until Sunwoo knows how much he means to him. Even as Sunwoo holds him close, even as he sighs into his mouth and calls him _hyung_ countless times, fingers grasping at the back of his shirt so desperately to the point Jacob thinks Sunwoo is going to start crying, he can’t bring himself to do it.

Next time, if next time even comes. Then, he will tell Sunwoo how he genuinely feels.

Tonight, he wants to stay like this.

Quiet, under the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> i just like. love them a lot??? my god. kudos and comments are always very welcome~  
>   
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/changminize) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/changminize), i love to scream over pretty boys and more aus over there~


End file.
